RWAMS Meets WITCH 3 Part 1
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: What will happen to the ten Guardians this time? Read to find out!


It was late in the town of Heatherfield. Ryan was sound asleep in bed, but suddenly started twisting and turning in his sleep. Inside the dream, Ryan was hanging with his teammates, along with Will and her own team. Suddenly, a multi-tentacled monster appeared. The Guardians' powered up, and prepared to fight. But the brunette noticed that Will had somehow not transformed! The monster grabbed her, raising her into the air. "Will!" Ryan cried, trying to fly to rescue her. but it felt as if his wings were weighed down. Just then, a mouth appeared on the monster, and it ate Will! "NO!" Both the real Ryan and the dream version cried, the former bounding upright. "Phew." he sighed. "Just a dream." Grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and putting them on, the bearer of Quintessence grabbed his phone, and called Sam.

"What?" Sam moaned when he picked up. It sounded like he had been sleeping. "Sam, I just had a nightmare." Ryan explained, walking into the kitchen. "Ryan, nightmares happen to everyone!" Sam said in an exasperated tone.

"But not everyone has magical powers." Ryan pointed out. "It wasn't just an ordinary nightmare. I think something's up, and that 'something' has to do with magic. I'm getting W.I.T.C.H involved." "What!?" Sam cried. "Why!? I'm sure we can solve this by ourselves!"

"It's not that, It's the fact that, in my dream, I failed to save Will from dying." Ryan said. "That has me worried more than anything." Sam sighed. "There's no changing your mind is there?" He asked.

"Nope." Ryan replied. "I'm doing this whether you like it or not." Hanging up, the brunette sighed and rubbed fatigue out of his eyes. "Heart of Kandrakar, take me to Will's house." He said. The Heart glowed, and the teen warped from his dimension to Will's. He came out in front of Will's apartment complex. Noting that the sun was still up, Ryan figured there was a time difference between the two planes. "Will?" The teen asked, going up and ringing the doorbell.

"You can't go in" The doorbell screeched back.

"What? when did doorbells prevent you from going inside a house? It's none of your business." Ryan said angrily.

"Peek-a-boo…! I think you are mistaken master McFly." Ryan looked up. There was some kind of an animal up there. sticking to the ceiling by a big slimy ventral muscular foot like as of a slug's. Yeah! It was an alien or a monster for human or earth-like. "Hello! Nice to meet you. I'm the new helper of Vandom residence."

Wait a minute! Helper? I'm not sure. Ryan thought. "Open the door. I'm her friend." He said.

"Yeah! I know that. But don't know whether you are an intruder. Dressed like Ryan." Two hand like projections appeared from the body of the slug or the monster and they squeezed Ryan's cheeks.

"That's my face. That's natural and original." He cried and jumped away. "But I think I won't need your help anymore." Then he started to bang at the door with all his might. Then it suddenly opened almost throwing himself face first into the ground. But Will took hold of him.

"Will? Are you okay? Did this creature hurt you or something?" Ryan gasped hugging Will.

"Mmmm….Not really. He...he is Bleffie. Kinda weird! Found it in the basement of Elyon's house. A portal opened there and he was there….but what are you doing here all of a sudden?" Will asked looking surprised. But Ryan ignored her last question. He was so freaked out to hear the origin of this animal.

"You took it from a portal!? Are you crazy!? Do you even know it!? What if it's dangerous!?" Ryan asked a series of questions shaking Will by her shoulders.

"Hmmm..Well it's kind of a deal. There was this creature trying to kill us. And someone saved us. I think some warrior from meridian. He helped us. And i agreed to look after his pet for a week or two as a favour to him. He said he is going on a mission or something." Will said. "But what are you doing here?"

"How can you trust a stranger like that?" Ryan ignored Will's question once again.

"Ryan he saved us. Why would have he done that if he wanted us gone? And Bleffie was a good helper if it wasn't for his slime making the sofa and the floor really…(looking at Bleffie) I mean _a bit_ smelly. He was here for two days. He could've killed us in the interim if he wanted to." Will said looking at the slug like creature.

"Will..you know what it's like to be a magical being, a Guardian. Plots and enemies everywhere. I'm just afraid…argh!" something smelly greenish grey drooled on to his shoulder. "Yikes!"

"Stop it Bleffie. If my mom find out you'll have to go. I'm sorry Ryan. He does it when he is irritated. And happy and sad. he does like…..like all the time." Will shrugged. "I kept it in a basket at night. At the day time it came out because my mom's not there and i didn't have a idea about how it will make our living room really…..i mean a bit smelly. and i had to ask it to be here when mom's in. Give me your jacket. I'll ask the washing machine for help." Both of them walked up to Will's apartment.

"but what are you doing here really?"

That's when Ryan gave attention to the question. "I had a nightmare."

Will looked at him in amazement. "What?"

"A nightmare." Ryan mumbled. now it seemed a bit weird and childish because Will was okay and everything. Will started to laugh at once but it got to Ryan's nerves.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Ryan shouted.

"Oops! I'm sorry. But that's a bit...you know…" Will stopped laughing.

"I think I'll be going. and should continue my sleep." Ryan said taking out the heart. "But wait a minute." he said suddenly remembering something. "That Bennie…."

"Bleffie" Will corrected. "What about him?"

"He knew my name. He knew I was McFly." Ryan's heart skipped a beat because of the hiss he heard just behind his ear.

"Ooo. Ooo. Caught me master?" Bleffie said drooling all over Ryan.

"Argghh!" Both Ryan and Will shouted and jumped aside. "Who are you?"

"Your…..death" A large tentacle appeared from it's mouth. It wrapped around Will's waist just before Ryan could even think of something. He remembered this. His nightmare. This was it. He wasn't going to loose his friend. not again. He powered himself up with the heart of Kandrakar. And pulled Will backwards. He saw a hair dryer lying on the couch. Will struggled to pull herself out of the creatures grab.

"Help me! You! hair dryer."

"Me?" A windy sound came. "Who's that?"

"Yes You!. It's me here. The hair dryer rolled down onto ground and started to suck up the big slimy foot of Bleffie.

"Aww..gerroff me! gerroff me!" It cried. he let off Will. and threw an arm like projection at the hair dryer. It bumped off the wall.

"ouch!" It shouted in agony. Bleffie disappeared from the door.

"Oh my god! What was that?" Will said gasping and turning into her guardian form.

"What was that? I told you it's a trap. You stupid girl" Ryan shouted. His heart was still beating faster than an egg beater.

"We need to find it. If other residents find out I'll be dead." Will said running to the door.

"If I didn't come you'll be dead by now. Just as I saw in my nightmare." Ryan said catching up with Will.

"Nah! I've fought with bigger ones. No big deal. Could've managed it alone." Will said running down the corridors.

"Oh yeah! I saw it right?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Anyway! Thank you!" Will said. They followed the trail of greenish grey slime. "Bleffie's not really fast. I mean not his arm like projections but his locomotion."

"You are so _stupid!_ You still believe that thing? Blebbie or whatever..it was acting. It was plotting. It initiated its plan because I found it weird. It was probably plotting something a lot worse. You were feeding your own enemy and keeping it under your bed. Stupid. You wouldn't have known it until it killed you." Ryan shouted in frustration. They stopped near a window. The trail of slime ended from there.

"It escaped." Will said looking out of the window trying hard not to touch the slime.

"How did it help you?" Ryan asked. "You said it was a helper." Ryan asked because he couldn't figure out how a slimy, big, wet slug can help you in anything in the first place.

"It helped me with those envelopes. to paste 'em. his slime you know?" Will said still looking out of the window.

"Why would you be pasting envelopes?" Ryan asked.

"Got detention from Mrs. Rudolf for sleeping in her 's her bundle of letters for parents." Will said.

"Sorry for calling you stupid." Ryan said sheepishly. "I'm just afraid. Anyway, let's get the others. I'll round up the rest of R.W.A.M.S, and you get your friends." Ryan's Heart of Kandrakar powered up, and he warped back in his kitchen, The brunette began dialing on his phone again. "Sam?" He asked.

"What it is now?" The black-haired Guardian said. "Gather the others and meet me here." Ryan said. "I've asked Will to do the same with W.I.T.C.H." "Be there in a bit." Sam said. Once R.W.A.M.S was back together, Ryan warped them all back to Will's home, appearing in her bedroom.

"Oops." The brunette said. "I meant for us to land in the kitchen. Anyway-." He peeked outside the room, looking for Will. "Will!?" He called. "We're back!" Ryan walked outside, but didn't pay complete attention, paying for it when he fell down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was more embarrassed than hurt. Will rushed in, having heard the noise.

"Oh! What happened? You okay?" Will asked bending towards Ryan.

"Yeah! No problem." Ryan said, standing and brushing himself off. "Find out where that slimeball went? We need to catch it as soon as we can."

"Yeah!" Will agreed. "Cornelia and Hay Lin are here, and Irma and Taranee are on the way." She started rummaging through her pocket. "Anyway, we'll start to look for it. I think we can get the help of Hay Lin's map." The redhead pulled out a piece of paper It was a map of portals which was given by Hay Lin's grandmother who was the former air guardian. They all gathered around the map of portal. and there was this pink glowing cross over the house of Elyon's house once again.

"Oh! These freaking portals. no matter how much we close them they keep opening up again" Cornelia mumbled in frustration.

"yeah! That is why they've appointed a bunch of Guardians of course." Melody said.

"Let's go to Elyon's basement….again." Hay Lin said.

"No one lives there?" Sam asked.

"Yep! abandoned." Hay Lin replied. They all headed to the old house of Browns. Always Cornelia got that nostalgia when they were at Elyon's place cause Elyon Brown was her best friend. And of course now she can't meet her so often because Elyon found her place as the queen of Meridian a while ago. They met Irma and Taranee on the way. Irma was probably forced out of her nap because she looked awful and angry at the same time. She frowned at Ryan as if she thought that Ryan was the one responsible for her disturbed nap. and Ryan felt a bit guilty for some why should he feel guilty? He saved Will and found out that Bleffie was an intruder.

"What's up guys?" Taranee asked.

"Well, It all started with this nightmare of-." Andre started to explain but got hit on the ribs by Ryan's elbow.

"What's important is the fact that there's an open portal and a lost monster somewhere around us. and we don't know that somewhere." Ryan said.

"Hello Irma! Why do you look all stuffy and so….." William said catching up with his element mate. Of course they both manipulated water element.

"Yeah! How can somebody not look stuffy when they were woken up from a nice sleep they had after a whole day of house cleaning." Irma said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! But that is something normal when you are a Guardian. right?" William said.

"Let's say so." Irma said. "You didn't experiment on new stuff?"

"This is not the time Irma." Will said.

Then they walked into the basement of Elyon. And found that familiar big pink glowing hole once again. And on the base of it there was Bleffie. When it saw them it flung a tentacle towards Hay Lin's foot. It missed the target.

"Oh I thought it was such a cute thing. Who knew it was a monster." Irma said and Cornelia looked at her in disbelief. It looked like the least cute thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Guys, let's go!" Ryan shouted, charging at the slimy creature in flight. The brunette's eyes glowed pink, and his hair sparked with Quintessence. But Bleffie grabbed him, and the Guardian's powers instantly negated. "OH COME ON!" The teen shouted, annoyed. He looked towards his friends. "HELP ME!" He cried.

Will flew towards Bleffie and attacked with a spark of electricity. Hay Lin made a whirl of wind to pull Bleffie away from Ryan. Melody set fire on the green slime of the creature.

"Wow! A nice fuel I suppose." Taranee said giggling and ran to help Melody. The big slime ball made a disgusting screech and heaved itself to the portal and fell out of sight.

"It's over already? You could've lemme sleep a bit." Irma groaned.

"Oh!" Will sighed and lifted her heart of Kandrakar to close the portal. It was half folding when a loud bang sounded from it. Two big arms began pushing the mouth of the portal on all sides, widening it.

"What?" Sam cried.

"Irma. I think it's not over. You'll have work." William said to his elemental counterpart. Irma stood wide eyed.

"Oh no you don't!" Ryan shouted. "Everyone, let's all attack at once. Twice the power!" Everyone's attacks merged into one, forming the silhouette of a woman. The magical woman grabbed the arms, and pushed across the portal. As soon as both were across, the portal started to destabilize, energy bolts zapping in random directions. "GET DOWN!" The teen shouted, bounding to the floor. They all rolled on to the dusty basement floor. With a BIZAP! and a FWOOM! the portal exploded. Looking up from his position, the Guardian of Quintessence sighed. "It's over." They all turned back to normal. Reaching into his pocket, Ryan looked at the map again. "REALLY!?" He shouted in frustration. "Man, that slime ball's persistent! He's gone and opened another portal! It's at Will's house!"

"What? This is crazy!" Cornelia and Melody cried at the same time.

"Let's be quick." Will said turning and running out of the dusty house. Upon their arrival the slime creature was in the kitchen.

"What's your deal!?" Ryan shouted. "Whatever it is, as long as all ten of us are together, you can't possibly win!" That bit the teen in the ass a couple seconds later. Ten portals opened, and each Guardian was pushed through it. "Oof!" Ryan shouted, having landed hard. Standing and brushing himself off, the Guardian of Quintessence looked around, and spotted a familiar, blond girl with braids. "Elyon!" he shouted with relief. "Will and the others are in trouble! They got scattered all over Meridian!"

"I think we gotta find them as soon as possible." Elyon said. She didn't looked surprised at all. But Ryan had no other choice but to get help from Elyon. Because Elyon was the only one he knew from Metamoor and he didn't know any place in Metaworld other than the castle. Elyon turned to some palace guards. "Find the guardians as soon as possible. They need our help. And you've got to find that general of Phobos' army and his slimy little pet."

"He is a General of Phobos' army?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Elyon said, walking towards the palace. "I knew him before. He is really good at pet too. They were popular for putting traps on enemies. We'll be in the palace. guards will soon find the others."

"No." Ryan said. "I'm going with the guards to find them." Ryan said. The teen was raring to stop the slimeball, as well as getting his friends back.

"Your preference." Elyon said. "But this time I can't do more than this.I've got a whole world to rule. you know?"

"That's okay, thanks for the guards." Ryan said and turned into his guardian form to follow the palace guards. While they were looking, they came to a three-way split, which formed three separate paths. "Okay." The Guardian said. "Half of you take the left path, the other half of you take the right, and I'll take the center path." Ryan flew off. "WILL!? MELODY!? IRMA!? ANYONE!?" He shouted. He walked up the alley until he came up to a dead end and found Melody lying on the floor covered with dust. "MELS?" Ryan called out loud and ran up to her. She twisted her head up to look at him and started collecting herself up to a sitting position. "You okay?" He asked sitting on his heels beside Mels.

"Yeah! Just got a broken wrist I guess" She held up her arm,her hand dangling from her wrist lifelessly. Her face went bitter. Probably she was hiding a great pain.

"Oh my god!" Ryan touched her wrist and she shouted in agony.

"Just leave it. I won't be any use in battle for sometime." She looked so red.

"I'll take you to Elyon's palace and then look for others." Ryan said patting her shoulder and being careful enough not to touch her arm.

"No. I can find my way alone. This is only what happened to me. Dunno what other's are facing right now. maybe they are in much trouble. Go quick and find them." Both of them walked out of the lane and Melody faced to the palace while Ryan walked up another path.

"Heart of Kandrakar, Lead me to Will." The teen said. The pendant glowed, moving from his neck and floated in front of him. When it started floating away, Ryan followed it. The Heart led him through marshlands, thick forests, and when Ryan found Will, she was in the clutches of some swamp monster. "NO!" Ryan cried. He suddenly got really angry, Quintessense sparking through his hair. The teen flew forward, hitting the beast with an electrified punch. The beast lost hold of Will and shrieked with agony. Will got the chance to transform into her guardian form. Together they attacked the ugly creature until it fell down weakly.

"Let's go find the others." Will closed her eyes. "Taranee where are you?" She mumbled. Answering her plea, Ryan's Heart of Kandrakar started floating off.

"Come on." Ryan said, starting off after it. Will followed behind him. A few hours later, the Heart stopped in front of a tall tree. "Taranee must be in the tree." The teen said. "That's not good. We both know how she is with hights." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "YOU THERE TARANEE!?" He shouted.

"Is that you guys?" Taranee's fearful treble was heard. "aaaarrghh!" She slid down a wet branch. Trembling like a string of a violin. Some dry leaves fell down on Will's head.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked as he ran and knelt down beside Taranee.

"Ah! well….I think so" She trembled.

"Aside from the thing you have with hights of course." Ryan guessed. "Anyway, we've got to find the others."

"Taranee? Can you come with us? If you are okay...eehh?" Will asked tilting her head sideways. "if you are not okay you can just go back to the palace and rest a bit"

"She looks fine health-wise." Ryan commented. "Just a little shaken up." Ryan's Heart of Kandrakar started pulsing. "Looks like the Heart's found another Guardian." The brunette said. "Can you walk Taranee?"

"Yeah! I'm okay." The three of them started to walk guided by the heart of Kandrakar. Suddenly Ryan shivered. "Either of you feel that cold air?" he asked. "Wait a second…" His assumption was correct, as Hay Lin flew in into him, having been hit with a hard sucker punch. "Ow.." Ryan groaned. "You okay Hay Lin?"

"Haah!" Hay Lin landed on the ground smoothly. Wind was whirling around her. "Now that was fun." She looked totally okay and probably she was having some fun. "I can fly without using my wings. Of course wind can help it. right?" She giggled. "So what's more to be done?" She grinned at the three teens.

"Finding the others for a start." Ryan replied. "LOOK OUT!" He shouted abruptly. What looked like a giant, mutant rat came running towards the group.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
